snowflakes
by xxBLINGxx
Summary: Ally is an immortal, who has an amazing power. Austin is also an immortal, when he meets her, they immedietly become best friends, but will they become something more? The evil spirit rises to stop that from happening! What will happen? will love save them?
1. prologue

_Snowflakes_

**Reminder: **** I only own the plot/storyline; I don't own Austin and Ally or any character from any show and that sort of stuff. So, now here's the story.**

_**Prologue**_

The little girl stared at the doctor with wide eyes. "This one is special, she's an immortal." The doctor told the young woman and the man. "WHAT? No, no, no. This can't happen we want a normal child not some immortal freak!" The man waved his arms around furiously. "But Henry, we can't just leave her, we're her parents, what will she do without us?" The women said sadly. "We'll put her up for adoption, yeah, that's what we'll do." The father was talking more to himself than anyone in the room. The doctor suddenly spoke, "Ally is special, you can't leave her. She will bring great wonders to this world." What the parents didn't know was that this doctor was also an immortal, a very powerful one too. "No what is decided is decided, we will put her adoption weather you like it or not!" The dad protested. "Fine. Ally will be put up for adoption." The mother answered back sadly. She was on the verge of tears; her own baby daughter was taken away from her, even before she could meet her. But little did she know, Ally was remembering this, her cruel father and her sad mother and the kind doctor.

**Okay so here's chapter 1, hope you guys like it, read and review! -Joy**


	2. Ally's Life

_Snowflakes_

_**Chapter 2: **__Ally's Life_doctor

**Ally's POV**

I stared at the open window as the snowflakes drifted with the wind. I'm 10 years old. All I know about my past is that I am adopted. I don't even know who my real parents are. I wish I knew anyways. Oh, and I have a power. One that's really special. I can make snow/ice in thin air, so basically I have a freezing power/snow power and I can also fly. I know that sounds really dumb but it's actually really cool. I wish I can go outside, but my "parents" don't allow me to do that kind of stuff. I've been locked in my room for all my life, because apparently they found out about my power and they were really afraid of it. Just like how Harry Potter's Aunt and Uncle are afraid of him. A disgrace to the family. Just like how I am. The only thing that's been cheering me up is the fact that I can go outside at night, my favourite time of day. I turned around, away from the window. "I wonder what I can do…."

I looked around my room. Oh, I almost forgot. I was going to write a song, until I got too distracted from the snowflakes. I sat down on the soft leather cushion of the piano chair. (Is that even what you call it? Oh well. ) I thought for a while until lyrics poured into my head. (I don't own this song, its Let It Go by Demi Lavato)

_Let It go_

Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore  
>Let it go, let it go<br>Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
>Not a footprint to be seen.<br>A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
>The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside.<br>Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
>Be the good girl you always had to be.<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
>Well now they know.<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn my back and slam the door<br>And here I stand and here I'll stay  
>Let it go, let it go<br>The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
>And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.<br>Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.  
>I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn my back and slam the door<br>And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
>Let it go, let it go<br>The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen  
>In the life I've chosen.<br>You won't find me.  
>The past is all behind me<br>Buried in the snow.

Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn my back and slam the door<br>And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
>Let it go, let it go<br>The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa  
>(Na na, na na, na na na na) <em>[x4]<em>  
>Let it go yeah<br>Na, na.  
>Here I stand.<br>Let it go, let it go, oh  
>let it go.<p>

I finished the song just as someone knocked on my door. I opened it and saw my "mom" with my dinner. "Here you go Ally." She said. She always seemed so nervous around me. "Thanks mom." I said back to her. I went back to my room to eat my dinner as you can see; she doesn't allow me to eat with dad and her because she fears that I will do something bad to them. I sat on my bed as I watched the snowflakes fall again. Soon, I will be able to go outside and let out snowflakes and fly. I finished my dinner, I walked into the bathroom to wash my dishes and I lay them out to dry. Soon enough, my "mom" came in to wish me good night. "Good night, Ally" "Good night, mom" "Oh, and Ally?" "Yes mom?" "I know you've been sneaking out at night." I suddenly felt scared what if she nailed all my windows and closed all the curtains so I won't be able to get out anymore? What will I do? "It's okay, Ally. I understand that you want to go outside sometime, but promise me you won't get hurt." WOW that was not an answer that I was expecting. "Okay, mom." "Goodnight Ally." "Night mom." Maybe I was too harsh on her about saying that she thought I was a disgrace, oh well. I better not waste my brains on that. I quickly dressed in my red hoodie and red skinny jeans and red boots, as you can see, red is my favourite colour. I flew through the window, into the little woods, to my tree house, which was standing on a thick sturdy branch.


	3. Authors Note, Please Read! :)

_**Author's Note！！！！ **  
><span>_

**Okay, so this is an author's note. I know I said Ally remembered her real mother and father and the doctor, but I'm going to make the reason for her memory loss an important part in the story. Which I will post in the future chapters. Im not giving any spoilers but i will try to give hints during the story and pssttt, secret: read the summary, you might find out who that person is! -Joy :)**


	4. Austin's Life

**Hey guys, i know i haven't updated in a while, so sorry thats because i had to catch on with all the homework and stuff so ya, but hope you enjoy the new chapter! -Joy :) P.S. remember, i don't own the characters, only the plot!**

**Chapter 3: **Austin's Life

**Austin's POV**

I wandered through the woods, shivering because of the cold icy air; it was the middle of October after all. All I had in mind was to run away from the past, and the person who was trying to destroy me. I'm only 11 years old, but I knew that staying at the same shelter over time was a horrible idea. So I ran. I remember I running from the abandoned cabin, to the warehouse, to the farm, to the mountains and now to the wood. Crazy, right? But I have to do it for my own safety, even if it means to be always on the run. I don't have a family, if that's what you were going to ask. No. My parents are both dead and somehow, I don't have any relatives. *sigh* I pulled my yellow sweater up more, just to cover my neck. I didn't dare to use my power that I had to warm me up. My fire power. I could burst flames through my fingertips, but with the person trying to destroy me on the loose, I didn't dare try. I shuffled on through the snow. Suddenly, I heard a faint swooshing in the air nearby. I quickly ran over to see what it was. It was a girl. A very pretty girl. But what amazed me was that she was flying.

**Im so sorry that this chapter was very short, but i really want to do the part where they meet and all that adventure, and next chapter's probably in no one's POV, so just a heads up. okay now, read and review! i wanna know what you guys think! -Joy :)**


	5. Meet him, Meet her

_Snowflakes_

**Chapter 4: ** Meet the boy, Meet the girl

No one's POV

Austin stared at ally, while ally stared back. "WOW, you can fly?" Austin being the innocent 11 year old said. "Uh, ha ha ha, umm no?" Ally said back all nervous like. "Oh, come on, I know you're an immortal, look, don't be afraid! Look what I can do!" Austin looked at Ally and made his hand erupt into flames. Ally seemed to calm down now. "I've never met another immortal before; you're the first person I've ever met that's an immortal… Actually, you're the first person I've ever met other then my parents!" Austin looked at her shocked. "Are you serious?! Wow, do your parents like lock you up or something? Like in Rupunzel? **(1)** "'Eh, I guess, I mean I do come out at night though…" She seemed to trust Austin with her secret, and she was right. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." He smiled. "Okay." Ally smiled back. "Let's explore the woods together" They said at the same time. "Okay." They said at the same time again. Austin and Ally, side by side they walked into the woods together. They walked for a while before sitting down on a tree stump in the clearing of the forest. "So, why dont you tell me a little about yourself." Austin asked Ally. "Umm, ok. Well as you know already, i have snow/ice powers. Im 10 years old. My name is Ally Mackenzie. **(2) **I have been adopted, and im not sure who my real parents are, and im in need of a friend. Oh, yeah, and I can also write songs, and im in love with music." Ally blushed, she had never told anyone so much about her and even though she knew she could trust Austin, she was still nervous about how he was going to react to her life story. Austin on the other hand, thought her blushing was probably the cutest thing ever, well other than Ally herself. He was getting somewhat attrated to a certain girl in front of him. "Hey, it's ok" Austin said." WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LOVE MUSIC AND YOU CAN WRITE SONGS?! OMIGOSH! I LOVE MUSIC TOO! ONLY I CANT WRITE SONGS, THOUGH." "Hehe its okay, i can teach you how!" Ally said. "REALLY?! THAT'LL BE AWESOME!" Okay now, Ill tell you a bit about me. Im THE ONE AND ONLY AUSTIN MOON! (he exxagerated quite a bit, but Ally thought it was actually quite cute and funny) Im 11 years old. I have fire powers. Both of my parents are dead, I dont have any relatives and Im running away from a person who's trying to destroy me. Im in love with music, like i said. And i cant write a song to save my life" This time it was Austin who blushed. He thought his story wasn't as quite good as he had wanted to be. But to his amazement, Ally gave him a HUGE bear hug. (it was her specialty) "Aww, Austin, its ok. Ill defeat any bad guys who is on their way to destroy you!" Ally said with much confidence. What she didnt know was she will be living up to those words for quite a while. Austin was now sure he was in love with this girl in front of him. She was just too cute and innocent. She didn't even know what her words had done to him. Austin hugged her back. (it was irresistable) "Okay then, why don't you stay at my tree house for a while, Austin?" Ally asked hopefully. " YOU HAVE A TREE HOUSE?! THAT'S AWESOME! CAN WE GO? CAN WE GO? PLEASEEEEE? " Austin beged Ally with his infamous puppy dog eyes, and Ally who was the one who invited him in the first place just fell in Lo-no, like with it, more like him. (but knowing Ally, she'll never admit it.) "I never said no, Austin. Le's go!" They headed towards the tree house destination with Ally in the lead. Everything was perfect. Exept for one thing. The person following them.

**Okay! this is chapter 4! I rally hope you guys like it! I m SPER SORRY for not posting for so long, but... IM BACK! SO hope you guys read and review! Thanx- Joy:)**

**P.S. I dont own Rupunzel (1)**

**And Ally's last name is Mackenzie (2) because that's her adopted parents' name, but she doesnt know her real last name yet, which is Dawson. It will state more and explain more in future chapters! **


End file.
